1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board (PCB) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a package-on-package that is a type of high density semiconductor package is being gradually used and intensity of a circuit is increased, a peripheral bump type substrate, that is, a substrate that does not require rearrangement at integrated circuit (IC) is being gradually increased. In addition, conventionally, during packaging, when an under-fill material such as non-conductive paste (NCP) is filled between bumps formed on a peripheral region, an empty space is frequently formed.
To address this problem, technologies such as a technology disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-0061816 reflect demands for developing technologies for filling solder resist (SR) ink. However, there is a limit in corresponding to the demands by a conventional SR process and technologies for sufficient mass production are not ensured. It is expected that this problem becomes more serious as a distance between bumps is reduced.
The above-described description of the related art background is owned to obtain he present invention by the inventor of the present invention or learned with induction of the present invention, and is not necessarily known to the general public prior to the filing of the present application.